An Unexpected Discovery: Shrek Meets Tangled
by OneDream123
Summary: When Rapunzel and Flynn are making their way to the kingdom, they take the wrong turn and end up at a strange place...


**The Unexpected Discovery (A Tangled Fan-Fiction where Shrek meets Tangled.)**

**Why hello there :D This is my little fan-fiction on if Rapunzel and Flynn(Eugene) took the wrong way to the kingdom. This is just a short story and i don't think i would be continuing it just because i think it sounds good just like this. Well viola! hope you all like it ^-^ I'm a bit bad with my grammar but im working on it. :) if you spot any errors please tell me. I deleted my first version of this because i needed to make a few adjustments.  
><strong>

The Unexpected Discovery (Shrek Meets Tangled)

It almost seemed like we were walking forever down the pathway. I was starting to get worried that we wouldn't find our way to the kingdom I had to see those lanterns. As we kept walking we came across a house in the middle of the forest. Ironic how i live in the middle of the forest except i live in a tower. This house looked quite odd to me. The house was made out of a tree but the shape of the house looked like some kind of log with a part sticking out like a chimney.

I wanted to see if anyone was there? Maybe they could tell us where we were? Flynn thought it was a very bad idea. He thought that what if they were ruffians or thieves. I rolled my eyes at him and said, "You worry to much, come on." He shrugged and decided to follow me in case anything went wrong. I slowly made my way to the window and looked in, it looked quite cozy in the interior of the house, but no one seemed to be home.

"Come on, Blondie why are we wasting time looking at a weird house when we should be getting on our way to the kingdom?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Because, i thought someone lived here and could tell us where we are? but i guess no one lives here or nobody is home so lets keep on going."

As soon as we were just about to leave we heard faint footsteps and voices coming from afar. I freaked and grabbed Flynn's hand and ran back to the pathway. We hid in the bushes as we saw two figures appear from the shadows. I was shocked to see that they were not any ordinary people! I had no idea what they were and had no intention to find out, so i nudged Flynn and we were just about to be off when i felt a slight tugging on my golden blonde hair.

Flynn started to pull my arms forward i looked over my shoulder to see the large what appeared to be a male pulling my hair towards him. "What the heck is this?" Shrek said looking completely and utterly confused. "I have no idea? But it looks quite beautiful, but this looks a lot like hair?" Fiona said studying the wide out spread golden looking hair. My eyes widened as i was getting pulled even more out of the shadowy woods.

I was squeezing Flynn's hands so hard but he lost his grip as i suddenly came into the bright light which the too oddly looking people were frantically pulling my hair. My heart was racing were they going to kill me? "Oh my gosh Shrek how rude of you, let go of that girl's hair!" She smacked his hands as my hair fell onto the forest floor. Flynn ran over to my side pulling me up. "Who are you people and what are you doing in my SWAMP?" He roared. I hid behind Flynn frightened trying to explain. "We were just on our way to the The Kingdom of Corona...and had just happened to come across your...uh swamp?"

he looked completely confused at my response. "Well lady your very far away from home because the only close kingdom from here is Duloc which is a ghost town now because everyone left and the king was eaten." I started to freak out, I also almost gagged at the thought of a king being eaten did he eat him? "What! No no no no no no no no that guy back at the snuggly duckling must have pulled the wrong lever and sent us to the wrong place. Did you eat the king?" The tall green guy looked at me in disgust.

"Excuse me lady i didn't eat anyone one a dragon ate him up are you crazy or something!" i looked at the tall man and felt sorry for falsely accusing him of eating someone."Oh I'm sorry..." .Tears were starting to well in my eyes as i covered my face and fell to the ground. Flynn got down and put his arms around me I put my arms around his waist and snuggled my head on his chest crying. He looked down at me, "Hey, Blondie it's gonna be alright we will walk back down the path and go back to the snuggly duckling and ask that guy to help us with getting to Corona. Alright?"

He said so calmly as he wiped a single tear from my face. I smiled at him. "Awn, you two are such an adorable couple!" She said as she squealed with joy. Flynn got up and started to blush, "Whoa, whoa, whoa there were not a couple were just good friends." he was blushing i could tell i giggled a bit in my head.

"Ya, were not together or anything he's just helping me find the kingdom of Corona so i can see those beautiful floating lights i see every year on my birthday."

I sighed i bet it's gonna be a lot more beautiful then i ever imagined when i get to see them up close.

She looked at me and had wide eyes, "oh my gosh I'm so sorry we never introduced ourselves! My name is Fiona and this is Shrek my husband."

I stared at both of them for a second i really had no idea what they were? "Excuse me but i don't mean to be rude or anything but what exactly are you two?"

Fiona sighed "Were Ogres but we are the most feared type of race because people think we eat humans but really were just peaceful beings just trying to have a normal life like anyone else."

I felt really bad for the two they were just misunderstood creatures who are very kind and are just trying to make peace with the world and live a normal life. "Your eyes look very big and sparkly maybe i could have them for some jelly on my toast?" He stared evilly at me.

I felt utterly disgusted and afraid. He started to walk up to me as i got out my frying pan, "Step any closer and you will taste the wrath of my frying pan."

I wouldn't hesitate to hit him like I hit Flynn when I thought he was gonna take my hair. "Lady, frying pans are not used for smacking people with, your supposed to cook stuff with it."

i rolled my eyes "You don't think i know that already? Well i do and frying pans are very handy one hit and your knocked out cold, and it's not Lady it's Rapunzel!"I said angrily.

"Sheesh calm yourself i was just joking around." I stared daggers at him "Well it wasn't funny."

Fiona started to swoon as she kept eyeing Flynn i was getting Jealous. Did this mean i was really starting to like Flynn? "Who is your handsome friend over there?" she kept sighing like she couldn't take her gaze off of him.

"The names Flynn, Flynn Rider." he heroically stanced and grinned with pride.

"Ya who tasted the wrath of my frying pan...(I also shoved you into a closet hiding you from my mother as i was about to let her in the tower...)

" Flynn's eye were so wide with shock " You did what?"

I giggled "Nothing."

but then he quickly revised his words and thought back to when he was knocked out.

"Oh...ya you did... hmph wow how embarrassing..."

I giggled and patted his shoulder "It's okay just never sneak up on a girl like that ever again!"

I cutely smiled at him. He blushed. "Uh ya so we should be on our way now, don't wanna bother you guys anymore so by-"

Fiona stopped me in the middle of speaking,

"Umm, do you mind if we come to just till you guys reach the snuggly duckling? Because i don't think we would get along with the town's folk."

It wouldn't be that much trouble besides i think this couple needs a little outing, because i know how it is to be secluded in one area for a very long time.

"Sure, why not you guys look like you need a little adventure." I said smiling.

I looked at Flynn and he just nodded his head in agreement.

"Really oh thank you!"

She ran over and gave me a big hug, i couldn't breath from her hugging me so tightly.

"Your...Welcome." She finally let me go as i was trying to catch my breath.

"sorry did i hug to hard? I am prone to doing that sometimes." she gave an awkward smile but i just grinned and said "No worries let's be on our way."

we all nodded and started walking down the path again towards the snuggly duckling passageway. I looked up as the sky started to turn a beautiful mixture of purple pink and orange. It was almost sunset we would have to plan a camp very soon I turned around and alerted everyone.

"Umm, you guys we should really start to plan a camp." I said pointing to the sky.

Shrek looked really bored and angry "Look i didn't want to come here in the first place why don't you and your little boyfriend here be on your way to kingdom whatever while me and Fiona go back to our lovely swamp?"

Fiona smacked him across the face "How dare you Shrek i thought you wanted to spend time with me we haven't had an adventure in forever why do you always have to be so grumpy?"

Fiona ran off crying as Shrek tried to apologize. "Fiona wait-"

he was interrupted by Fiona "No, i want to speak to Rapunzel alone..."

I was surprised she wanted to talk to me? But i followed her as my very long hair trailed with me as i walked. Pascal was on my shoulder staring back at the boys and pointing his two fingers at his eyes then at both of them.

"He does this all the time it's like he can never be happy he always has to be grumpy."

I looked at her with a comforting face "I'm sorry to hear that maybe he's just really stressed out why don't you too go talk alone? Sort whatever problem it is that needs to be solved?"She wiped the tears from her face and smiled at me.

"You know what your right! Oh and i think your friend Flynn likes you?" i blushed.

"you really think so?" she nodded.

"Oh i know so the way he was blushing he totally has a thing for you." I got all giggly and started to dance with joy as i ran back to the campsite.

Flynn looked at me with a puzzled expression "Are you okay, Blondie?"

I tripped on a rock and fell to the forest floor laughing like i just heard something really funny. Flynn was just so confused he layed down beside me and asked me once again "Are you sure your okay? Do you have something on your mind?"

I couldn't stop giggling or blushing but then calmed down and responded to his question, "I'm fine I'm just in a really happy mood."

I turned around and stared into his big gorgeous brown eyes which almost looked as if they were staring into my inner being. I sat up as he did too I kissed him on his cheek and blushed biting my lip. "Sorry."

he looked at me and grinned. "It's fine , Blondie."

then he began to speak again, "My name is Eugene Fitzherbert, I'm not actually Flynn Rider i just made him up from a story i used to read when i was younger." i smiled at him.

"Eugene Fitzherbert i like that." he grinned. "Well you'd be the first, but Thank You." I smiled.

Shrek and Fiona were hiding behind a tree just close enough to witness and hear what was going on between Rapunzel and Flynn "Aw they are just to darn cute together eeeeep i just cant take it!" Shrek looked at her with a jealous look "so you like Mr. Fancy pants over there now do you?" she gave him an angry glare. "I didn't say that all i said was that they looked cute together is that such a crime?" he gave her an apologetic smile and agreed with her. She looked at him with a warm smile. "Hey, look at me." Shrek stared right into her eyes. "Don't forget that I love you, and that nothing can change that, okay?" he nodded.

They both arose from their hiding spot and began to walk to the camp site talking like they were not just spying on them. I suddenly saw them both walking towards us but i didn't care i wanted to stay in this moment with Flynn for a little bit longer. Fiona walked up to us and started babbling

"You say your not a couple now huh? Well you two are awfully close to each other to not be a couple now?" she bugged. "uh...like i said were not a couple..." Flynn looked sad and quickly got up "I'll just go get some firewood for the fire..." My heart dropped i felt so horrible for saying that. I hadn't even known him for even a day yet and my feelings for him felt quite strong. Why did i have the feeling of butterflies in my stomach. I started to yawn i was getting tired so i bid goodnight to the two of them and layed down on the earth floor pascal crawled up close to my head. He saw in my eyes that i was feeling sad and tried to make me feel better. Pascal is my best friend he's always been there for me even though he is just a chameleon he has been my best friend for a long time. I slowly started to drift off dreaming closing my eyes and falling asleep.

I walked back to the campsite holding the few wooden sticks i had collected for the fire. I felt bad for awkwardly walking off on Rapunzel and them like that. I wanted to say something but she had already fallen asleep. Maybe i will just give it time, why did i feel like this. I have never felt this way about a person in my entire life I'm guessing these are feelings only can one define as falling in love. I felt weird saying that i had only know her for a few hours i let that thought slip my mind as i started to create a fire by rubbing the sticks together repeatedly. Few hours had passed by I layed by a rock almost close to the fire but not quite, and looked up at the night sky shining with millions of tiny twinkling stars surrounding the night sky.

I woke up to the sound of crickets chirping and owls hooting. Everything seemed so quiet Shrek and Fiona were cuddled together sleeping. While Flynn- I mean Eugene was sleeping by a rock close to the fire. I shivered from the cold breeze that blew I quietly crawled over to Eugene and cuddled up next to him. I sighed happily drifting back to sleep.

When i awoke the next morning everything looked so beautiful. I just realized again that last night i had crawled up to Eugene and was cuddling with him still. I panicked what if he woke up and saw me cuddling with him or worse Fiona would bug me again for doing another cute thing that said i liked him. In that instant I heard Eugene wake up i pretended to be asleep to embarrassed to say anything. To Eugene's surprise he noticed Rapunzel cuddling with him, he had no idea why she was but he started to blush then a smile appeared across his face. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Eugene staring at me smiling "Well good morning to you, Blondie." he said in a happy tone no flirty face showing. I bit my lip and started to explain why i was cuddling next to him "Umm...ya i know this might seem a little awkward but i was cold and—well-I-  
>" I cut off mid sentence to embarrassed to continue. "you were seeking warmth and cuddled next to me?" I nodded blushing as i was touching his face with my hand. "I also am feeling things that i can't exactly explain." He held my hand which was touching his face. "Me as well." I smiled and leaned in to kiss him holding his face with both of my hands. He slowly picked me up from off the ground and held my waist and released me from the kiss.<p>

Fiona woke up and saw us holding each other in a romantic embrace she started to squeal with joy.

"I knew it!" I rolled my eyes at her and went straight back on his lips which felt like right where i was supposed to be like I had been waiting for him for a long time. Fiona was nudging Shrek to wake up and he woke up half snoring and went

"What is going on? Oh looks like Mr. Fancy pants and the Lady finally are together."

We both opened are eyes shocked that we were still kissing and removed ourselves from it awkwardly standing there as i ran my fingers through my golden hair and he putting his hand on his dark brown hair.

"Well we should get started on going to the snuggly duckling passageway today." I said anxiously continuing "-and it's also my birthday-just so you know-" I said biting down on my teeth.

Eugene walked over to me and offered to take my hand "We should be off then. We wouldn't want the birthday girl to miss the one thing she has been waiting to see her whole life."

I accepted his hand and soon our fingers were entwining with each others. I was really happy. But that happiness soon got cut short when i saw mother Gothel from afar calling out my name and was looking for me. I freaked and begin to tell everyone what had to be done at this moment,

"I'm afraid that you guys won't be able to journey with us any longer, since my mother is looking for me and i don't want her to find me at all. You guys will have to go back to your home we will meet again someday, okay?" Fiona and Shrek both nodded and headed on their way back to their swamp.

While me and Eugene hurriedly made haste for the passageway of the snuggly duckling. We explained to hook-hand what had happened he felt embarrassed he told us he was in such a panic he pulled a random lever with everything going on the guards looking for us. It's weird to think that they all lead to the same place? But, no they all reveal a different passageway to a different kingdom. He then pulled the lever that leaded to the kingdom of Corona as we set off into the passage to Corona i wondered what it would be like? What happens after that well that's another story...

THE END.

**TA-DA! :D** **I hope you all liked my short story :D Tell me what you thought of it :) By pressing the Review button below.**

**P.S. I had to edit my story a lot because i had a lot of errors also i added some stuff to it.  
><strong>


End file.
